


All I Know Since Yesterday Is Everything Has Changed

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: All My Heart [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Fluff, Human/Troll Relationship, John's a snugglebug, M/M, gamzee's a good moirail, he's got it so bad, johnkat - Freeform, karkat doesn't seem to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after in which Karkat realizes that John meant every word he spoke to him and that he has it rather bad for the dorky accountant. Oh, and Gamzee creeps John out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know Since Yesterday Is Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall possibly receive if i end up fucking feeling like it. You wanted a morning after? Here's a morning after! It became more fluff then smut but hey, I think it's cute. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing really. you know, male/male and karkat's filthy mouth.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them. Own the universe tho. Cause I'm fucking boss like that, yo.

A stream of bright sunlight hit my eyes just perfectly so I crinkled my nose and rolled over, tugging the blanket over my head. But it was too late. I was awake. Barely though. I let out a soft grunt but paused at the warmth surrounding me. It took about one second for me to realize I wasn't alone and about three more for the memories of the night before to hit me. _Fuck_. I blinked a few times, tilting my head back to see the peaceful face of my sleeping partner.

John Egbert was fast asleep, his raven hair a mess and his lips parted as he breathed softly. One arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, keeping me against his side and I noted how my arm was curled around his stomach. I looked the male over for a few more seconds before I pulled away from him. I was careful as I pulled his arm from me and sat up, running a hand through shaggy hair.

I sat there for a moment, recalling the events of the night before and focusing on every small detail. I pulled a knee up to rest my arm on and then dropped my head in my hand. _Holy fucking hell._

When I walked into Sburb, I had no intention of meeting anyone or taking anyone home. I was upset when I walked into the bar after being blown off by someone who was _supposed_ to fucking care about me. I just needed a drink. But I saw crystal blue and before I knew it, I had planted myself down beside the dorkest man I'd ever met. I didn't expect him to talk to me. Hell, I didn't even expect him to notice me. But he had and in some weird fucking way, I enjoyed the way he looked at me.

Admittedly, John was a dork. A big fucking dork. But he was a cute dork. He wasn't someone I usually went for but when those blue eyes turned on me, I couldn't help but find myself fucking entranced. He was pretty close to being drunk when I sat down at the bar so I didn't take his pathetic attempts at flirtation seriously. Not at first anyway. But the more we talked, the more I came to realize how fucking much we had in common. And how much I loved the way those eyes lit up when he smiled.

I let out a soft sigh and shifted, glancing at the still sleeping male. I couldn't believe I fucking let him see me that vulnerable. Some stranger. Some... dork. I swallowed hard at the way my heart thumped when he rolled over slightly, an arm reaching for me. His brow furrowed when he didn't find what he wanted and he moved to his side, slipping his arm over my waist. A faint smile came to his lips and then he settled back into slumber.

I couldn't rely on the promises he made when he was drunk. Hell, I wasn't even fucking sure I wanted him to. I bit my lower lip rather hard at my thoughts and glanced away quickly, letting my head rest on my bicep while my hand bent back to dig into my hair. Who the fuck was I kidding? I couldn't lie to myself. Of course I wanted him to keep his word. Of course I wanted him to wake up, give me that dorky ass smile and tell me he didn't regret it.

I couldn't rely on past experiences. John wasn't a troll. Hell John wasn't even close. But he also wasn't a damn thing like any human I'd met. He was awkward but bold. Dorky but serious. He seemed like the type to know what he wanted to and do what he could to get it. I had faith in his words but there was still a wall there. I couldn't chance anything. I wasn't willing to. But if John woke up and told me he intended to keep his whispered promises, I was fully ready to allow him to do so.

I _knew_ I was setting myself up for heartbreak. But there was something about the way John spoke. Something about the way his eyes bore into mine when he spoke those words that made me believe them. I knew liars and I knew douchebags. John Egbert was neither of those things. Plus, he was good in bed. Though that was a whole other fucking matter.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, tilting my head slightly so I could see his face. He was turned to the side and I could see his neck along with the red and purple bite mark I had given him. I felt my face rush with heat at the sight. I didn't even want to know what his back looked like. I glanced down at my free hand and picked at my claws, noticing a few specks of dried blood under them. He wanted to be with a troll. He sure as hell got the full fucking experience.

"Karkat." The soft, hoarse mumble of my name caught my attention and I glanced down to see John looking at me through partly open eyes. The arm he had tucked under his head shifted to lay behind me while the one on my waist pulled me toward him. "Lay down." It was more of a request then a demand but I did as he asked anyway. I laid on my back, on his arm, and pulled the covers back up with me, just staring at the ceiling. His hand rubbed over my stomach before he pressed closer and nuzzled into my neck.

My body flushed at the affection. I'd always been an affectionate lover when I wanted to be but dating trolls... I never got much affection back in return. John, on the other hand, seemed to be just as affectionate and he seemed to throughly enjoy my affection. My hand shifted over his on my stomach and my fingers curled around his as I swallowed rather hard.

"Morning." He mumbled against my neck, leaving a few kisses that sent my heart racing.

"Morning." I responded softly, finding my own voice to be rather rough and horse.

John gave a soft hum as he nuzzled into my neck and gave my hand a squeeze. "You're not thinking too hard are you?"

I blinked, glancing away from the ceiling to him, only able to see messy black hair. "What are you going on about?"

He hummed again. "I figured you were sitting there, reflecting on last night and convincing yourself of a bunch of different things." HIs voice was soft and still layered with sleep. It was soothing in a way.

"Like what?"

His shoulder jerked in a shrug. "Like that I didn't mean what I said. Or that you made a mistake. Or that you _didn't_ make a mistake."

"What if i decided I did make a fucking mistake?"

He stiffened at my side for a moment before pressing closer to press his lips against my neck softly. "You didn't. You wouldn't let me hold you like this if you had."

I grunted softly, not having it in me so early in the morning to fuck with his head. "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Mean it."

John was still for a moment before he shifted, pulling away from me slightly so he could lean up on his elbow. Those crystal blue eyes were bright and vibrant even though they were a little bloodshot and the bore down into mine, pinning me with a rather serious stare. "I don't say things I don't mean."

"Even when you're drunk? Because you were fucking drunk."

His lips curled up into a smile that made my heart thump in my chest. "I may have been a bit drunk, but I meant what I said. I mean, if you don't want me, I get that. But really, Karkat, I have no intention of going anywhere." He relaxed, moving to lay his head back on the pillow beside me, those eyes still on me. "It's not so bad that I want to get to know you more, is it?"

I didn't really have to think about his question but I took my time in answering him. I had to give him some grief since the fucker had wormed his way into my fucking heart so easily. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes, tilting my head toward him. "I fucking suppose not."

My eyes didn't have to be open to know he was practically beaming at him. The soft lips that pressed to mine were no surprise either. John was easy enough to predict and I didn't mind that. In fact, I preferred it. I didn't like to be surprised. Not one fucking bit and John seemed like the kind of honest guy that I wasn't fucking used to. He moved over me, shifting his hand up my side while his lips moved along mine.

My skin tingled at his touch, my heart pounding softly as I arched against him. I pulled my lips from him, licking at them softly with a faint smirk. "You're a dork."

The grin on John's face made my heart thump. "Maybe, but I can be your dork if you'd like."

My eyes widened a fraction. "Is that your dorky ass fucking way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"You could say that." He leaned closer, laying back down at my side to nuzzle into my neck. "I did mark you." A warm wet muscle lapped at my neck sending sparks through my skin.

"I marked you worse." I reminded him.

"Does that make me yours?" He asked his voice a husky purr that sent my body on fire. "I don't really know how troll relationships work."

"At all?"

He grunted a negative while his fingers curled over my stomach. "You have a fuckton to learn then."

" _Teach me_." My body shivered on its own at his purred words, his warm breath ghosting over my ear. The growl that came from my throat was in no fucking way under my control. I could practically feel his smirk against my skin.

"It is not my fucking responsibility to teach your idiotic ass about my culture." I shoved against his chest till I could sit up. The glare I sent him didn't even falter his grin. Damn this man. "Do your fucking research." I mumbled as I slipped out of bed to get to my feet. I wobbled slightly, biting my lower lip as the feeling between my lips. That's _right_. I fucking let the dork cum inside me. I had to of been drunk. Or something. I was on something.

"Are you-" His words cut off with a hiss and I glanced over my shoulder to see him hunched over, his eyes closed tightly and his shoulders tense. "Damn." He cursed softly, lifting an arm to reach for his back.

I swallowed hard, guilt settling like a rock in my stomach. No, don't feel guilty. I gave him exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be with a troll and I gave him the full fucking experience. But the fact that he was hurt and it was my fault did not settle well in my stomach. Fuck. I let out a soft sigh and came around the other side of the bed, kneeling behind him to get a better look at his back. I winced at the red welts that ran down his shoulders and back. There was dried blood smeared over his skin and some parts were a little deeper than most.

"Come on." I moved off the bed and moved toward my attached bathroom, knowing he would follow. "I have something for that."

"You do that often then?" His voice was soft as he followed me into the bathroom.

I shrugged, not even caring that we were both naked. He saw everything the night before so it didn't even matter to me anymore. I wasn't a fan of my body, at all, but I was comfortable in my own skin. No, it didn't make fucking sense. But I didn't care. "It's happened in the past. Troll skin is thicker than your human skin so it's never been too bad before." I bit my lower lip, leaning on the corner of the sink to reach into the cabinet above, digging around for that special cream I got a while ago from Gamzee.

" _Holy crap_ , Karkat." John hissed from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see his back to the door were a full length mirror rested. He had a good full view of his back as he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes were rather wide. "I look like I was attacked by an animal or something."

"Well you were." I pointed out, plucking the jar of cream off the shelf before closing the cabinet door. I was greeted with a mirror and my reflection that caught me off guard for a moment. My rounded cheeks were flushed beneath grey skin and my eyes were bright. My lips were bruised slightly and I nearly dropped the cream at the collection of marks on my neck. I tilted my head, stretching my neck to get a better look. "Fucking hell, John." I raised my free hand to brush the tips of my claws over the marks that ran from just under my chin to my shoulder. On each side as well.

John chuckled sheepishly as he pressed against my back, slipping arms around my waist to press a soft kiss to one of the marks on my lightly freckled shoulders. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not."

I snorted softly, licking my lower lip at the way my stomach flipped with his warm hands pressed against it. Oh yea, I had it a little bad for the fucking dork didn't I? I inhaled deeply and shoved his hands away from me, settling the jar of cream on the sink counter as I turned to the shower. I tugged back the sliding glass door and started twisting knobs to get the water to a steaming hot temperature. I glanced over my shoulder to see John bluntly staring at my ass while I was bent over the tub, one hand on the edge to hold me up. He didn't even have the fucking decency to seem ashamed when our eyes met though there was a rather cute blush on his cheeks. The smirk that curled over my lips was rather obvious as I stood up straight and slipped into the shower, leaving the door open for him.

Water streamed down from a flat rain shower head, covering my body completely with steaming hot water that soothed my muscles. I was scuffing my hair under the water when warm arms slipped around me and the shower door shut with a "thunk". Water streamed over both of us as I leaned back into his hold. How was this even possible? How could I be so fucking comfortable with a person I hardly fucking knew? How could I stand there, under the stream of water with his hands roaming over my body and not feel weird about it? Morning afters were supposed to be weird and fucking awkward as hell but I didn't feel any of that.

I spun around in John's hold, slipping my hands up his toned chest and fucking hell was he gorgeous. His dark damp hair stuck to his forehead and neck and those insufferably blue eyes were sparkling as they gazed into mine. John was a good few inches taller than I but it was a comfortable difference. Because all I had to do was tilt my head backwards just a bit and those lips were on mine. I purred against his slightly chapped lips and nearly lost myself in them. Oh fucking hell I had it bad.

I pushed against his chest lightly, pulling our lips apart. He made a soft whimper of protest that was promptly ignored as I grabbed his hips and forced him to turn around. I brushed my hands up over his back, ignoring his soft hisses of pain as I let the clean water wash away dried blood. I really did a fucking number on his back. Some parts were bound to scar and yet, I didn't feel all that bad about it. I only felt bad that he was in pain. Scars were permanent marks. Marks I left. Marks I made. Proof that I was there.

As my hands moved over his back gently, I took notice of the muscles underneath soft skin. John may have been a dork, but he was a rather toned one. Especially his upper body. His biceps were to die for and even had a few scratches along them. I ran my hands up them, biting my lip at the heat that rushed through my body. What did he say he did? Accounting? How the fuck did he do that and have a body like this?

I became lost in my thoughts of his body as I cleaned the blood from his cuts. Once that was done, we washed each other like it was the easiest fucking thing in the world. Like we'd done it hundreds of times before and for a moment, that terrified me. I couldn't let myself get so comfortable with him. But with his large warm hands roaming over my body and through my hair it was impossible to not be comfortable. God fucking damnit.

"You're purring." John observed, his hands still in my hair as he scrubbed shampoo out under the stream of water. His fingers would brush against the base of my horns every so often so yea of course I was fucking purring. His fingers felt _good_ and I didn't have control over the vibrations in my throat. Ah, hell, why did I even try to act normal around this dork? Normalcy went out the fucking window last night and went on a fucking little vacation with apparently no intent in returning.

What did it matter really? It was just the two of us. I knew enough about the fucking dork to know that on some crazy ass level I could trust him. That his actions and words bore no hidden content. He was truthful in everything he did. With every touch, every kiss, every word and every look. His eyes didn't lie. Hell, I wasn't sure the dork was even capable of lying. I opened myself up to him last night in a way that I hadn't really done with anyone else. I made myself vulnerable and he didn't take advantage of that.

John planted a soft kiss on my lips before his hands left my hair and slid down my sides to rest on my hips. His glistening blue eyes were captivating and I vaguely wondered why that douchebag friend of his could have ever broke up with him. That guy was a real idiot. Like fucking seriously. Whatever. His loss. My possible gain. Those hands were gone ad then John slipped out of the shower with a sly grin. I blinked a few times before twisting the knobs to turn off the water.

The air in the bathroom was warm but stuck to my wet skin with a brush of coolness as I stepped out of the shower, shutting the door behind me. John appeared before me again with a fluffy black towel that he ruffled through my hair. I bit my lower lip, bending my head down slightly as he dried my hair, focusing on the light trail of dark hair that disappeared into the black towel wrapped around his waist rather loosely. That was a bad place to focus. My body flushed at the memories of the night before and I swallowed hard to keep a lid on it.

"Why are you so damn cute?" John mumbled with a chuckle as he tugged the towel down to show my face. I knew my cheeks were flushed so I took the towel from his hands and started to dry off my body.

"I don't know what you're fucking rambling on about." I mumbled, moving past him as I wrapped the towel around my waist.

"You're even more cute when you deny it." He chuckled lightly as I grabbed the jar from the sink. He came when I motioned for him to and he even spun around for me when asked. "What is that anyway?"

I shrugged as I twisted off the cap, tossing it onto the sink before dipping my fingers into the white cream. "Some type of cream that will help. I don't know the fucking specifics. I just know it works." I started to lather some over his cuts, rubbing it in. It didn't seem to bother him so I rub enough in all over his back, shoulders and biceps, covering every cut I could find. "You might scar." I admitted softly, glancing down as I twisted the top back onto the jar.

"You think so?" He glanced at me over his shoulder before his eyes flicked up, over me to the mirror behind me. "Hm, they might. I don't mind." He shrugged and turned to face me after I placed the jar back down on the sink. His arms slipped around my waist to pull my close to his chest as his face buried in my hair. "Souvenirs." He whispered against my hair before giving one of my nubby horns a kiss.

I purred softly at the feeling, my fingers curling against his chest. It should have been wrong. It should have felt wrong and strange but it _didn't._ But there was the lingering question in the back of my mind. When was he leaving? Did I even want him to leave? "You fucking dork." I mumbled, pushing against his chest as he laughed and commented on my flushed face. I managed to pull away from him, a smile tugging at my lips as I slipped back into the bedroom.

Light was streaming in through my dark curtains and I narrowed my eyes at it. The dark curtains where there for a reason. I had issues sleeping and the curtains kept out the dreadful fucking light when I got to sleep in during the day. The bed was still made considering we had our fucking time on top of it. I narrowed my eyes at the bed before moving to my dresser. I tugged open the bottom drawer, squatting down to dig through for some clothes to wear. I pulled out my favorite pair of sleep pants, black and incredibly fucking soft, before finding a larger pair with red dots all over them. I was pretty sure they were Gamzee's but they would fit John better than mine would.

John was sitting on the bed when I stood back up, the towel still around his waist and he was glancing around like he wasn't sure what to do. And then it hit me that I didn't know what to do either. This was about the point that a normal one night stand ended and the other guy went home. But this wasn't the morning after a one night stand and John wasn't just some guy... I bit my lower lip before shrugging and tossing him the pair of sleep pants.

"You don't have to go home." I told him as I tugged off my own towel to slip my pants on. "You can if you want. Doesn't matter to me."

The grin on John's lips proved to me that it _did_ matter. He didn't say anything as he got to his feet and removed his towel to slip the pants on. I walked around the room, gathering our clothes. I dumped mine in the basket in the corner while folding up John's. I placed his folded clothes on the bed before noticing he was staring at me. I blinked, tilting my head in question. John flushed when he noticed I noticed his staring and just shrugged it off as I grabbed his crumpled up tank top to tug over my head. It was a little large on my body but fit well and smelled like him.

"Karkat." John purred, watching me with glistening eyes and a grin on his lips that showed his slightly bucked teeth.

I just blinked at him. "What?"

"You look sexy in my shirt." Though the words were purred, the look on his face was too priceless. I couldn't stop the smile that spread to my lips.

"Shut up dork." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his wrist as I passed him, tugging him out of the bedroom. My stomach was growling so breakfast was certainly in order before I could think on this stupid ass situation any more.

* * *

"What kind of stupid ass shit is this?" I grumbled, ignoring the way John's chest rumbled under me with a chuckle. "Just because she has cancer doesn't mean he can't be with her. And on that note, what the fuck does her having cancer have anything to do with the goddamn plot of the movie?"

John's hands were warm on my back as he rubbed them up and down in a soothing manner. "She's supposed to give him a reason to turn good." He answered, his chin moving against the top of my head.

I let out a soft grumble, rolling my eyes. "Love doesn't fucking work like that. No one falls in love in under a week and for that matter, no one is going to fucking change you after only knowing them a week."

"I don't know, Karkat." John mumbled back. "What do you call this?"

"I don't call this fucking anything. It is what it is." He chuckled at my words so I just nuzzled more under his chin so his hands pressed into my back.

After a breakfast of cold cereal and coffee, we decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Or two. Or three. Pretty sure this was our third one. It was Sunday so what did it matter? John sure didn't seem to have anywhere important to go and I was fucking fine with that. He laid with his back on the couch, his neck and shoulders propped up with a pillow against the arm and I rested a top him, using his chest as my personal pillow. His hips pressed against my stomach while my legs rested between his spread ones. It was fucking comfortable as hell.

"I think you over analyze everything." John spoke softly, letting one hand rest on the small of my back while the other curled up, tucking behind his head.

"And I fucking think you don't do that enough."

"You're cute when you're grumpy." He mumbled, nuzzling against the top of my hair.

I ignored his compliment and the heat on my cheeks as I focused on the crappy ass movie he had picked out. It was some random action movie on cable that John swore was good. That wasn't much to go by. The dork had horrible taste in movies. But I was willing to put up with it for his warm arms around me. In the span of a few hours I had come to terms with the fact that maybe, _maybe,_ I liked John's company more than I previously thought. He was warm, entertaining, affectionate and didn't seem to take my temper personally.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure what to expect. I thought maybe he'd take everything back, leave and I'd never see him again. I thought everything would be awkward and weird and neither of us would know what to do until I finally kicked him out of my apartment. But this? I did not expect _this._ I didn't expect to be so comfortable with him. To talk to him like we'd known each other for _years_. But when he kissed me, when he touched me with anything other than friendly intent, my body was sent on fire.

"Best friend!" We both flinched when the door to my apartment swung open and the rather lanky troll I called my Moirail stepped inside. His horns pointed to the sky, long and a little wavy and his hair was just as long and shaggy and a mess. Like normal really. His face was covered in paint to make him look like a clown to cover the scars that I knew were there. Bright purple eyes blinked, glancing between John and I before a smile curled on his lips. "Motherfuckin' miracle right there my brothers." Gamzee stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him as he walked in with his long lanky arms wide open.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked, giving my Moirail and roommate a glance before shifting my eyes back to the flickering TV.

"Gettin' stuff done." Which meant he was out partying with Tavros again. "Who's the cute lil human?" He asked, slipping around the couch to bend down, folding his arms over the headrest as he grinned down at the two of us.

"Ah." I felt John swallow and shift under me. "I'm John Egbert."

"Howdy fuckin' do, my brother." Gamzee reached down with his lanky fingers to pat the top of my head. I couldn't see him but I knew there was a grin on his lips. "Ya taking good care of my moirail?"

"Um."

"John, Gamzee." I flicked a hand in the air, knowing John would recognize the name from our conversations.

"Oh! You're Gamzee!" John laughed softly. "It's great to meet you."

"Heard of me?" Gamzee laughed deeply, his fingers digging into my hair idly. "Sorry to say I don't know ya, my brother."

"He's my boyfriend." I mumbled, taking pleasure in the way John's chest heaved and his breath hitched.

"Bloody fucking seriousness." Gamzee let out a bark of laugh before those long fingers slipped from my hair. "Welcome to the family, my brother." I glanced up to see Gamzee ruffle John's already messy mop of black hair.

"Um, thanks?" John's laugh was soft but with the way his hand curled against my back I knew everything was okay. Gamzee could be intimidating at times even though he was nothing but a big cuddly lug. As long as he was on his meds. Which he obviously was with the way he was talking.

"Why don't you go fucking sleep you crazy clown?" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the TV as an explosion went off.

Gamzee actually took a hint for once in his fucking life. "Gotcha, Best friend." And with that, I heard him shuffle down the hallway and to his own room.

"He's... interesting." John mumbled softly, letting his both of his arms settle around my waist once again.

"He's a crazy motherfucker." I answered, tilting my head to glance up and meet his amused eyes.

"He seems to care."

"It's what he does."

"What's a moirail?"

I perked a brow at his question before returning my eyes to the TV, my cheek pressed to his chest where I could hear his calm heartbeat. "It's one of the quadrants." I explained softly, letting my eyes slip shut to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. "It's a troll thing. You call it best friends, we call it Moirails."

"So what do you call a boyfriend?"

"Matesprite."

John hummed softly, rubbing his hands over my back and up my arms, squeezing my biceps gently before rubbing back down. "Sounds... permanent."

"It is when it comes to trolls. So to speak. We switch up quadrants with each other on a daily basis but Moirallegiance is the one that can always be counted on. It never changes but it's possible to have it with more than one person, especially when humans are involved. Matesprite is just a... well it's a word. It used to mean a lot in our culture but not really anymore."

"Sounds really complicated."

"It can be." I shrugged, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands rubbing over my shoulders, slipping over the sleeves of the tank top.

"Hey Karkat?" I grunted in response. "You called me your boyfriend." A giggle caught in his throat that made me roll my eyes.

"Yea, well, you asked me didn't you?"

John released a soft happy hum as he tugged me close to nuzzle into my hair. "Karkat~." He whined happily, his heart rate increasing immensely as he held me tightly. "You're really sweet, aren't you? Like, you try to be this tough little troll but you're actually a sweet heart aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up." I shoved my hands against his chest and tried to push up off him but his tight arms around my body would not allow me to.

"It's a compliment, Karkat." He mumbled against my hair.

My skin crawled at his words and I shoved my palm into his ribs just right to make him gasp in pain and release me. I sat up, running a hand through my hair as John rubbed his ribs where I had hurt him. "I don't take that shit well." I mumbled, ruffling my hair like a bristled cat.

"I'm sorry." John shifted up, slipping his hands into my hair where he found two ready and willing horns to molest. "Forgive me?"

The purr that came from my throat was involuntary and I collapsed against him with a huff. "Damn you, Egbert."

"But you like me, yea?" His voice was soft in my ear as he laid back down, pulling me over him till we had returned to our previous position. His fingers moved over my horns softly, petting them with no sexual intent. And that was what got me. He was trying to calm me down, not turn me on. Though horns were better known as a turn on spot, John had a way of rubbing them just right to make it more calming than sexual.

"Don't be so full of yourself." I mumbled back through the purring.

"But I _am_ your boyfriend. You just introduced me to your best friend as your boyfriend." I just knew there was a smug grin on his face but I was too relaxed to give a fuck.

"Fucking fine, okay. I like you. You're my boyfriend. Can we go back to cuddling like fucking losers and watching crappy as movies now?"

"Yes, Yes we can. In just a minute." He slipped a hand from my horn, down the side of my face and grasp my chin. He tilted my head backwards and the soft lips that pressed to mine were not surprising. They were warm and sent that warmth all over my entire body right down to my toes. Fucking hell. Was there such a thing as being _too_ comfortable with someone? And was it bad? Because it felt fucking glorious as hell. Especially when that wet tongue slipped past my willingly parted lips and slipped inside. My heart thumped, my breath caught and fucking _hell_ did I have it bad.

* * *

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" John chewed on his lower lip, scratching the back of his head as I leaned against the door frame of my open apartment door.

"Alright." I replied with a slight shrug.

A shy smile came to his lips and he took a step forward, opening his arms to me in an offered hug. I pushed off the door frame and met him, slipping my arms around his waist in a light hug. His strong arms wrapped tightly around my body, his cheek nuzzling into my hair and I could practically feel his heartbeat racing in his chest. I sighed softly against his chest, nuzzling up into his neck in contentment.

The sun had set not long ago and after countless more movies, a makeshift lunch and a dinner of ordered pizza, John announced he needed to head home. He had work in the morning after all. We both did. He dressed back in the clothes he had come to my apartment in but I still wore his tank top. It was too comfy after all and John never asked for it back. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach ever since he announced he had to leave and it was bothering me.

"Okay." John pulled back, his eyes sparkling as he smiled down at me. "Have a good night."

"Yea, you too." I tilted my head back, allowing his lips to press to mine in a rather soft and sweet kiss. There had to be something wrong with me. I was on something. I had to be. John's lips lingered against mine for a moment longer before finally pulled away. He gave me one more good squeeze before releasing me and taking a step back. "Later, dork."

His lips curled up into a smile that warmed my heart. "Later, Karkat." And with that, he turned and I watched him until he disappeared into the elevator.

I released a soft sigh, returning to my apartment and shut the door behind me. "Johnbro gone?" Gamzee asked from the couch, his long limbs spread out while a bowl of popcorn rested on his flat stomach.

"Yea, he's gone." I made my way to the couch and plopped down on Gamzee's legs, snatching a handful of popcorn to munch on.

"Johnbro's pretty motherfuckin' cool." He flashed me a grin, his eyebrows raised past his hair. I knew that fucking look. So I just scowled at him and stuffed my mouth full of popcorn. "Ya gonna tell me about that motherfuckin' miracle or what?"

I let out a soft sigh and shrugged, pushing down the strange feeling in my stomach. "Not much to tell."

"Alright Karbro." And he let it drop. I relaxed back in the couch, settling my ass between his legs as I crossed my arms. "I saw Soul-Bro last night." I blinked at his words, glancing to my best friend whose eyes were now on the TV. He was quiet for a minute before I realized he wasn't going to elaborate till I said something.

"So fucking what?" I grumbled, my eyes still on him.

"How about some motherfuckin' reconciling, best friend?"

A growl came up my throat and I pulled my lips back over my fangs in a hiss. "Why in this ass pit of a fucking world would I even fucking considering doing something as pathetic as that?"

"Life's too short." He offered with a slight shrug before stuffing his painted face with popcorn.

I felt my lower lip jut out in a soft pout as I sunk farther against the couch and his legs. I didn't even want to think about what he was trying to say. Now way in fucking hell was I going to make up with Sollux. No fucking way. Even if my anger at the stupid fuck had faded slightly in the last twenty-four hours. He didn't fucking deserve my forgiveness.

I sat with Gamzee for another hour or so, watching some weird ass show about trolls and hunters and whatever the fuck it was, I couldn't catch up. He managed to pass out so I took the empty bowl from his stomach, switched off the TV, covered him with a blanket and then dumped the bowl in the sink before retiring to my room. Sleep called like a fucking siren. After shutting my door, I thought about stripping down to sleep nude like I usually did but the thought of removing John's shirt wasn't appealing. So I just stayed in sleep pants and a tank top as I tugged back the covers of my bed. I ripped off the top quilt, tossing it in the corner to wash later. John and I had fucked on it after all. I slipped under the cool sheets, setting the alarm on the phone before curling up under the blankets. I tugged the blanket over my head, nuzzling into my pillow that smelled vaguely of John.

My stomach pinched and I closed my eyes tightly. What the fuck was this? Did I miss him? Did I miss the stupid dork? Already? He wasn't even gone two hours. I let out a growl and curled more into myself, tucking my knees against my stomach till my forehead touched the top of them. With John now gone, my mind could think. it could think, twist and turn and remind me how much a pathetic little fucking piece of shit I was. Why would John want me? I wasn't anything fucking special. But he really was. He could do better. A lot better. Hell, he had no fucking clue was he was even getting himself into.

My head popped up when my phone on the side-table began to beep in a soft little melody that was my ringtone. I narrowed my eyes at it before snatching it off the table to bring to my face. The bright back-light hurt my eyes but the name on the screen made my heart thump and my stomach to loosen. I swallowed hard as I pressed the answer button and brought the phone to my ear.

"What do you want, fucknugget?"

"And here I thought maybe you missed me." John's voice was soft but deeper through the speaker of my phone.

"Don't kid yourself, dork." I knew I sounded breathless because I _felt_ breathless. It was like he just fucking knew.

"Well, I missed you." He admitted, a hint of fondness in his voice. "You can call me every name in the book but at least I have the balls to admit it." He teased lightly.

My heart thumped in my chest and I rolled over onto my side, curling up. I let the grin spread to my lips as I tucked the phone against my ear and the pillow. "Dork."

"Yea, I like that name. It's like a pet name or something. I can live with that." I heard him shift, like he was moving before he let out a soft relaxed sigh.

"Did you really call because you missed me?" I asked softly and now that those beautiful blue eyes weren't on me I actually felt self-conscious.

"I couldn't wait till tomorrow." I wanted to whimper at his whispered words. "It's okay, isn't it?"

"I don't care, John. You can call me whenever you fucking want. It's a free country." My voice sounded a lot steadier then I felt.

"Text you too? Cause I'm gonna do a lot of that."

"Yeah."

He laughed softly and I could practically see the smile on his lips. "Good. So, are you in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." I heard the shifting of blankets for a moment before he sighed again. "I guess I should let you sleep."

"Dinner tomorrow?" The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about them. Fucking mouth.

"Yeah!" John exclaimed with a chuckle. "I'd love to. How doessssss six sound? I'll pick you up?"

"Fine."

"Great!" He really did sound excited. "So, I'll _see_ you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

He hummed. "Goodnight, Karkat."

"Goodnight, John." I waited till I heard the line go dead before I tossed my phone back on the night stand and rolled over to my stomach. I buried my head in my pillow, my face flushed and my heart pounded. I wiggled my hips, using every ounce of fucking self-control I had to _not_ scream like an excited fucking teenage girl into my pillow. Oh yea, I had it _really fucking bad._ And you know what? I was fucking okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well looks like little karkitty is about losing his mind over John. I think it's adorable.
> 
> ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MY LITTLE DEARIES.
> 
> I've decided that expanding into this universe would be a lot of fun. So, If you have any ideas about these two, send them to me. In a message, in a review/comment, or on tumblr. The same applies for Flesh! If you've read that. You want some humanstuck ideas done that revolve around the Flesh universe, let me know. I might write them. Smut is welcome. Actually, highly recommended. For both.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought.
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
